These Are The Days
by tabbycat104
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after this moment or what could have happened after that one? Here is your answer! A series of fluffy, angry, sad, happy, and everything in between Literati oneshots just for all of you who can't seem to let them go......
1. You Just Don't Know

Hi pplz! Okay, so this is my first story on and it is actually a series of one-shots based on all the little moments we missed during the Literati era plus some AU to go along with it. I hope you enjoy the heck out of these and please, please, please tell me what you think!

Summary: After Rory and Jess share their first kiss, Rory decides she wants to go somewhere...

* * *

"Well, whatever else happens between us at least we know that part works."

Rory laughed softly at Jess's comment. She looked down at their entwined fingers, not sure what to do. She had just had the most amazing kiss of her life and had to remind herself every five seconds just to breathe. She looked back up into Jess's shining brown eyes. Suddenly, an idea came to her. She pulled away from him slightly, letting go of one hand.

"Let's go somewhere." She said. Jess smiled softly.

"Yeah? Where?" He said in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

"You'll see." Rory laughed and pulled him along. He caught up to her and walked beside her. Rory wrapped her arms around his waist as they headed towards the edge of town. Something inside her tingled as she felt Jess's lips place a kiss on the top of her head. Jess smiled when he felt her tighten her grip on him.

'God, I'm so glad you're here.' He thought, taking in the lavender scent of her hair. He looked back up in time to see the shadows of the old playground that they were apparently headed to. The streetlight towering above it gave it a strangely peaceful look, not to mention the moon was out. Rory parted from Jess once again, clinging on to only one hand. Suddenly she took off running, forcing Jess to as well.

"What the hell?" He laughed as they ran faster and faster. "Is this a race?"

"If you want it to be. Plus, I want to swing!" Rory yelped in that Rory-way that made Jess's heart skip a beat.

"Ah, geeze," Jess joked. "I'm guessing you'll want me to push you?"

"I wasn't counting on that," Rory said. "But now that you mentioned it I wouldn't mind at all!"

The couple laughed as they collapsed onto the gravel near the swing-set. Jess laid on his stomach gasping for air with Rory right beside him on her back, howling with laughter but just as out of breath as he was. The laughter died down within a few seconds and Jess rolled over to Rory.

"That was so damn stupid!" He said with a playful smile.

"That was so damn fun!" Rory looked over at him.

Jess then helped Rory up and to her surprise, sat down in a swing.

"Come here." He said, taking Rory's hand. Rory smiled as she sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a tender peck on the lips before speaking.

"Swing."

Jess wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and started to move the swing. Rory giggled as Jess fought to get the swing moving faster.

"Am I that fat?" She smiled. Jess pretended to be out of breath as he pushed harder. Rory's eyes widened.

"Hey!"

Jess slowed the swing to a stop, both of them laughing softly. He then moved his hands up to cup her face. Rory blushed as he moved his thumb over her smooth cheek.

"I'm kidding." Jess started. "You're beautiful……the most beautiful thing I know I'll ever see."

'Please be serious' Rory thought as she lowered her eyes, blushing. She thought this to be very out of character for Jess, and was half-expecting him to be joking.

"I'm serious." He said as he raised her head so he could look at her. Rory marveled about how he had read her mind. "Dead serious."

Rory smiled as she touched Jess's lips softly with her own. The kiss started out slow, Jess's hands caressing her face and neck. Rory's hands running through his hair. Rory then felt Jess's tongue push against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly, letting him enter. Rory knew she had just entered heaven as she pulled him as close to her as she could get him. The kiss soon grew passionate, causing both Jess and Rory's heads to spin. Jess pulled back slowly what seemed like an eternity later, smiling.

"Wow." Rory whispered.

"Wow." Jess grinned. He pecked her on the lips softly before Rory began to speak.

"Are you happy?" Rory asked hopefully. Jess pulled her to him as Rory rested her head on his shoulder. She took in the scent of his cologne, promising herself never to forget it.

"God, you just don't know." Jess said, his hand caressing her hair softly. "You just don't know."

* * *

Review! Review! Review! 


	2. My Random Valentine

THANK YOU!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!! For all the positive reviews! I effin' love ya'll! Anywho, here is another chapter...enjoy!!!

Summary: Jess is about to spend his first Valentine's Day with Rory and is so confused that he has to go to Lorelai for help on deciding what to do...but then Rory gets mad...Great...

* * *

He did not want to do this. He _really _did not want to do this. No! He wouldn't do this! Wait……….yes. Yes, he would do this. It was for Rory. His Rory. The Rory that he considered himself so very lucky to have. Jess sighed as he turned the t.v. off and headed out of the small apartment he shared with Luke. He made his way downstairs and out of the diner, forcing his feet to move every step of the way. Jess hated Valentine's Day. He hated it with a passion. Why did they even make a holiday like this? To torture guy's who never knew what to do? Who never knew what to get for their girlfriends? To torture guys like him who despised the whole mushy-lovey-gooey crap? Jess honestly had no clue, which was why he was headed over to Lorelai Gilmore's house, Rory's mom, to ask her what Rory would like. Of course, he _should_ know what Rory would like seeing as he knew her better than anyone but to be honest……he was as nervous as hell! This was his first Valentine's Day with Rory, and hopefully it would not be the last if he ceased to screw things up. Jess stopped at the Gilmore drive-way, where he saw Lorelai's jeep parked by the house. He had already made sure Rory would not be home by telling her she should go to her grandparent's for lunch after she complained to him when they had invited her. He took a deep breath and headed for the door. He wasn't too happy about having to go to Lorelai for this kind of stuff, but she was Rory's best friend. He assumed that Lorelai was okay about him and Rory dating, he just wasn't sure if she really liked the idea that much either. Jess hesitated before knocking on the door. He then heard quacks coming from inside the house and knew Lorelai was playing with her alarm clock. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Hi- oh, Jess, it's you!" Lorelai's huge smile faded just a little when she saw who her visitor was. "Sorry, I was expecting giant penguins to come by later or something and attack me…uh…come on in!"

Jess could tell Lorelai was fighting to be this friendly. He nodded a thank-you to her and stepped inside.

"So, Jess, what can I do for you?" Lorelai clapped her hands together almost impatiently.

"Um, actually," Jess gulped. "I kind of needed to ask you something."

Lorelai nodded.

"About Rory."

Lorelai frowned. Shit. Things were already going wrong. Jess willed himself to keep talking.

"It's about tomorrow. I'm having some trouble figuring out what I should get her or do for her or whatever and I thought I might ask you."

Lorelai's face relaxed just a bit but she still had her guard up. She was silent. Jess decided the stand there instead of saying anything else. He knew he was about to fall in quicksand as it was.

"Food." Lorelai finally stated. Jess raised an eye-brow which caused Lorelai to look at him like he was stupid.

"Food?" Jess replied. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Cook her something. Can you cook?" She said. Jess held back a laugh.

"No, but I will."

"Okay then, order everything from the take-out menu! Rory eats like a pig! If you give her food, she will love you forever."

Jess nodded, analyzing the thought of the take-out menu. Hmm, he thought, this woman was good. Or he was really bad. He cleared his head before speaking again.

"Okay, um, what about a gift? Does she like ear rings, sparkly stuff?" He questioned.

"Well, she likes jewelry but she's not that big on it." Lorelai winced. Jess exhaled heavily.

"What about a book?" He asked hopefully. Lorelai's eyes widened.

"Okay," She cleared her throat. "How often do you buy her books? Roughly six times a month?"

"Yeah, so?" Jess knew she had made a good point, but decided to play dumb anyways.

"No book mister! Why don't you buy her a poster? Ya know, one with a half-naked man squeezing his cheeks together, all muscular and-" Lorelai stopped when she saw the spastic look on Jess's face.

"Gosh, just kidding," She went on. "Hmm. Jess, I don't know. Rory will take anything, no matter how big or small or foul tasting it is. She's not hard to please. Maybe you should just rent a movie and order some pizza. I could ask Luke to go to dinner with me or something and you guys could have the apartment to yourselves or the house or whatever!"

Jess winced. He was confused. Lorelai suggesting them being alone together? On Valentine's Day? Alone? Lorelai? Jess figured he would take it. Nothing made sense anymore anyways.

"That's good. Any special touches? Candles? Specific movie?" Lorelai smiled her first genuine smile since their conversation started.

"Candles, and a scary movie. Spice it up a little bit. Hang a giant, naked cupid pinata from the ceiling or something."

"You really have a thing for naked guys, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm just so damn good at choosing the best ones! You wouldn't believe the male stripper I chose for Sookie's birthday party once- ah! I'm babbling, sorry. Okay, so do you have something in mind now?" Lorelai said.

"Uh, yeah, I think I do. Thanks." Jess turned around to leave but stopped in the doorway. "By the way, please don't tell Rory about this and you can trust me. I promise."

"Thanks, Jess." Lorelai smiled widely. "I'm glad to hear that. And this will be our secret, ok?"

Jess nodded before leaving the house. Well, he thought, you did good, Mariano! Jess replayed the conversation with Lorelai in his mind as he walked to the movie store. He walked in and found the scariest movie case he could find, which was Rest Stop, and was walking to check-out when he passed a rack displaying movies included in the Valentine's Day special that the store was holding. He looked through them for a bit before deciding on one. Hah, he thought, A Walk To Remember. She will hate it! Jess knew he would get a good laugh out of Rory for this one seeing as it was the cheesiest romance movie of all time. Next he stopped at a small decoration store near Dooses and picked out some poppers (Rory loved to pop), some weird looking cupid candy, streamers, some extremely messy confetti, some funky looking monkey balloons, a box of rainbow birthday candles, and a box of "special" Valentine's Day cupcake mix complete with vanilla icing. He had no idea why he was picking out all of these party favors but it was random like Rory. Plus, he had no idea what he was doing. Jess figured he had bought enough stuff for one day and started off to the diner when he passed a little bead and jewelry stand on the side walk. He let his eyes wander for a moment and stopped when he saw a small gold chain with a silver heart lined with pink rhinestones. Even though Rory wasn't a big jewelry person, something about this necklace screamed her name. It was simple but it was Rory. Jess checked the price tag on it. Eighty-five dollars and twenty -three cents. Shit. This girl was going to empty his pockets! Jess smiled, picked it up, and quickly paid for it, not even looking at the wad of money he handed to the stand owner. She placed it in a small black box before putting it in a bag and handing it to him. Jess sighed as he walked away, digging the last fifteen cents he had out of his pocket. Now he _had _to go back to the diner. Even though he had just spent almost one hundred and ten dollars on Rory, he knew she was every bit worth it. In fact, he couldn't wait to see her face when he threw her the weirdest and definitely the most unique Valentine's Day party ever held in Stars Hollow. Jess threw his bags down on his air mattress when he arrived at the apartment. He was just about to throw himself down on the mattress when look walked in.

"Hey Jess," Luke said. "What are ya doing?"

"Just thinking." Jess said. Luke raised an eye brow.

"Rory?" he asked. Jess nodded.

"Look kid, I know your nervous but you will do fine. Rory is not hard to impress. Plus….." Luke trailed off. This quickly caught Jess's attention.

"What?"

I-I think Rory……..I think she loves you."

Jess just stared at his uncle.

"What?"

"I think Rory loves you. That's all I'm going to say. Now, for some reason, unknown to God, Lorelai wants to have dinner with me tomorrow night. Personally, I think someone put something in her coffee but you never know with the woman, so if you and Rory want to hang out here for awhile feel free to do so. Plus I see the bags of pathetically random items on your bed so I'm guessing you have something planned." Luke grabbed his jacket, turned to walk out, then stopped. "But remember, no kissing, hugging, touching. Got it?"

Jess nodded as Luke left. All he could do was sit and stare at the wall. Rory loved him. Rory loves him. Rory Gilmore loves Jess Mariano. Jess loved the sound of that. He didn't believe it though. Something in him told him he wasn't good enough for the girl. He honestly thought she deserved so much more than him. Much, much more. Jess decided not to think on it anymore until he actually heard the word's from Rory's mouth. He then got up and began to decorate the apartment so he wouldn't have to do it later. Plus, he would need a good few hours to make the cupcakes. He wanted to be extremely careful so he didn't burn them like he knew he would anyways.

Jess smiled when he saw Rory coming up the steps to the gazebo. He had called her and told her to meet him there a little while ago. He couldn't help but be amazed by the girl. She didn't even try to look beautiful most of the time and yet she was. Today wasn't any different. She was wearing her hair back in a messy ponytail and (to Jess's surprise) was wearing his Clash t-shirt that he had given her to sleep in 3 weeks ago. She was also wearing a bit of mascara and some clear lip gloss but that was it. Jess couldn't help but find her gorgeous.

"Hey," He said as he took her hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "What's new?"

"The day," Rory smiled. "What was that for?"

"You."

Rory laughed as they each wrapped an arm around each other and started for the diner.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Jess placed a kiss on the top of Rory's head.

"Same to you honey-bunny." Rory said in a deep mushy voice. Jess groaned. "Ah, come on! Get into the spirit of things!"

"I'm as much into the spirit as I'm going to get." Jess smirked. Rory frowned.

"You mean Valentine's Day means nothing to you?"

"Pretty much."

"Jess!"

"Rory, I'm just not the hugs-and-kisses kind of guy. You know that."

"But everyone is celebrating! We should do something! Let's go see a movie."

"No. I have plans."

Rory pulled away from Jess.

"What is your problem?" She snapped. "It's not like I'm asking you to go jump off a bridge with me. I just want to do something with you! It's our day!"

Jess leaned in to kiss her but she put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"No," She continued. "Why should I hang around if you weren't planning on spending any time with me today? Today of all days! You know what? Go do whatever you have to do. I'll call you later."

Rory started to walk off when Jess grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away but instead was surprised when Jess picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She beat on his back as hard as she could.

"Put me down Jess! I want to go home!"

"No, you don't."

"Do not even start that with me!"

"Just be quiet, will ya!"

"Ahh!"

Rory continued her beating as Jess carried her into the diner. Luke had closed early due to Lorelai so no one was there to see this little Kodak moment. Jess carried her upstairs and plopped her down on the couch. It took everything in him not to rub his throbbing back.

"What the hell do you think-" Rory stopped mid-sentence when she caught sight of the room she was in. Streamers were lining it along with monkey balloons and confetti littered the floor. Over on the table was a plate of what looked like half crushed cupcakes with lopsided birthday candles stuck in them surrounded by candy and two movies, one of which she would never consider watching if her life depended on it.

"Jess……" Rory was speechless. "Monkeys……."

"I told you I had plans." Jess smiled before walking up to Rory and placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Rory just stared at him. Jess stared back when he remembered the box in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out before taking Rory's hand and placing the small velvet container in it. Rory looked down but did not do anything else.

"It opens." Jess reminded her. Rory looked up at him before gasping at what was inside.

"Oh my God……I was so mean to you!"

Jess laughed as Rory threw herself into his arms. He held onto her as tight as he could, burying his face into her hair.

"All is forgiven."

Rory pulled away and turned around so Jess could put the necklace on her. He fastened it before placing a small kiss on the back of her neck. Rory turned around before taking Jess's head in her hands and kissing him. She slowly led him to the couch where Jess settled himself comfortably, half his body on Rory's. Jess pulled back slightly.

"I told you that you didn't want to go home." He said, their lips not even an inch apart. Rory kissed him again before they both got up and headed for the table.

"FOOD!!!" Rory yelped. "Scary looking food but food all the same."

Jess laughed as Rory picked up a cup-cake and took a bit out of it.

"You made these didn't you?" She gave him a bright smile. Jess nodded.

"Are they that bad?" He winced. Rory swallowed another bite before speaking.

"No! Here, try it." She ran her index finger through the icing and held it up to Jess's mouth. He licked the icing before nodding.

"See, your pretty good!"

Jess pulled Rory to him, kissing her lips before slowly making his way to her neck. Rory set the cupcake down and ran her hands through his hair.

"Thank you." She whispered.

An hour and a half later, Rory rested her head on Jess's chest as they both lay on the couch, the soft glow of the t.v. in the dark lighting their side of the room. Two empty pizza box's sat on the floor in front of them. Jess wrapped his arms tighter around Rory's small body. He looked down at her. She was asleep. She was beautiful. He smoothed her hair out before bending his head down to her ear.

"I love you, Rory Gilmore. I hope you love me to."

She didn't stir.

* * *

Now, how 'bout some more of those reviews? 


	3. Leave

Hi Hi!!! Thank you for all the great reviews!! Love 'em! I had one asking about the end of the second chapter when Rory didn't reply to Jess. When it says "She didn't stir." it means she was asleep and could not hear Jess when he spoke to her (it said she was asleep a few lines before that). Hope that cleared it up for you:) Anywho, new yet short chapter. This story will probably consist of a short chapter then a long one then a short one and so on, so look for a long one next. Enjoy!

Summary: Jess remembers the accident the night of thier little study session...

* * *

I'll never forget the look on her face when she felt that first shot of pain shoot through her arm. I'll never forget the tears in her eyes when she looked up at me. Then, when she got out and looked at her car……it hurts to even think about it. It may not have seemed like that big of a deal to someone just walking by, someone who didn't know anything about the situation or the people. Just a girl with a hurt arm, wrist, whatever. It was a huge deal to me, though. I hurt her. _Her_. Rory. I hated myself so much after it happened. I just wanted to go fall off the edge of the earth. I found a payphone as quick as I could and called an ambulance. She told me it was fine but I knew it hurt like hell. Then I called a tow truck. I didn't know how I'd pay for it but I would. I rode in the ambulance with her. The siren was going. _It could have been so much worse, _I told myself. I couldn't imagine the things that could have happened to this girl. I didn't give a damn about myself. Just her. I stayed with her while the doctor examined her arm. He told me it was a fractured wrist. I was scared. He told me there was no reason to be. But I was scared. I didn't let Rory know this, though. I couldn't let her know that _she _was my weakness. That _she_ overpowered me. The doctor wrapped it up. He left the room.

"I have to call my mom."

I didn't want to be there when Lorelai came. She hated me already.

"I have to leave."

Rory begged me to stay. She was scared, too. Not of her wrist, or the pain. Of Lorelai. She didn't want to face her mom alone. I told her it would fine. Lorelai would help her. Still she begged.

"Please! Don't leave! My mom will understand it was an accident!"

I just looked at her for a moment. God, I didn't want to leave. I almost _couldn't_ leave. I had to force my feet to move. She jumped off the examining table. With her good hand she grabbed mine lightly.

"Don't."

I pulled her close. Closer than she should have been. I didn't wrap my arms around her, but I placed my hands just below her shoulders.

"I have to. I just wanted you to be okay."

I was close enough to kiss her. I almost did. I lowered my head and saw her eye lids close just a little as if she were expecting it. We both held our breath. I pulled back. I couldn't do this to her. I was going to leave. Not only the hospital, but Stars Hollow. I knew I had to after this. I couldn't just kiss her and then leave. She didn't deserve it. I let her go.

"Call your mom. I'll see ya around, okay?"

She nodded. I walked away. She didn't come after me.

* * *

Dun-Dun!!!! Review!!! 


	4. Confessions

Hi again! Sorry it took so long with this chapter. I know it's not the best either and I'm sorry for that too but when I was writing it I was fighting the most horrible case of writer's block you could possibly imagine! In my opinion it's weak and I could have done much better but I want to know what y'all think all the same! Enjoy if possible!

Summary: Jess shows up at Rory's dorm, and they play a game that they havn't played in years...

* * *

They were laying on the floor. They were laying on the floor in the dark. They were laying on the floor in the dark in _her _dorm room. Rory found it rather funny that Jess had called her up out of nowhere, and now they were here, doing this, and she wasn't even mad. She didn't even know what she was. With their hands linked, they were having a thumb war. They weren't speaking. Only concentrating, trying to bring the other's thumb down. They were playing 'Confessions', a game that they had played years ago, when they were in high school……..when they were together. They had been playing ever since Jess showed up……which was about five minutes ago. He hadn't even taken off his jacket. Rory was wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Rory brought Jess's thumb down.

"Aha!" She smiled. "Tell me something."

"What?" He smiled softly.

"I don't know……..anything." She looked up from their entwined fingers to see Jess staring at her through the darkness. She started to speak again.

"Why did you come back? Like this? No notice, nothing but a phone call?"

Jess frowned and massaged her thumb with his lightly.

"Ask me something else."

Rory pouted.

"Jess! You have to answer me! It's the rules!"

"Ask me something else."

Rory sighed.

"Right, since when have you ever cared about rules? Anyways, have you ever tried to eat ice cream for every meal for a whole month?"

"Nope. You have, haven't you?"

Rory laughed and nodded. They began another thumb war. Rory defeated Jess's thumb again.

"Why didn't you speak when you called? Y'know? At my graduation?"

Jess's eyes met hers.

"No comment."

Rory sighed impatiently. He hadn't even been here ten minutes and she was already irritated. She loved it that only _he_ had the power to do that to her.

"I wanted you there."

Jess began the next war. It was a harsh one. After a few minutes had passed, Rory's thumb was brought down.

"Shoot."

"Did you ever wish I was Dean?"

"No. I was happy with you. Just you."

Jess laughed slightly. Rory spoke again.

"Did you ever wish I was Shane?"

"It's not your turn, Gilmore."

Rory smiled. Yet another war took place. She won.

"Did you ever wish I was Shane?"

"No. She was nothing compared to you. She never will be."

Rory blushed in the darkness, thankful it was hiding her overly rosy cheeks.

"Do you love Logan?"

"Not you turn, Mariano."

Jess smiled. He made sure it would be his turn next time.

"Do you love Logan?"

Rory looked down.

"Not like I loved you."

"Oh."

Another war. Jess won again.

"Did you cry when you realized I was gone?"

"Ask me something else."

"Rory."

She was silent. Jess gave in.

"Did you know swan's are dangerous creatures?"

"No."

Rory laughed as her eye's met Jess's.

"What possessed you to ask me that?"

"Just wondering."

"Eiyiyiyiyi!"

Rory gave a battle cry. Jess laughed. She won.

"Why is it you won't answer hardly any of my questions?"

"I do answer your questions."

"Not most of them."

"I answered that one."

"What's one compared to a million?"

"Exaggerate much?"

"I'm not talking about this game. I'm talking about before, all the questions I asked that you never answered. ……plus the questions since we started the game."

"I'm sorry."

Rory stared at him.

"Me too. Now, you do the battle cry."

Rory laughed at the pathetic, weak little noise that came out of Jess's throat. Rory regretted it when he won.

"What was your first thought the first time you ever saw me?"

"I don't know. There was too many."

"Name one."

"No."

"Two questions you haven't answered."

"I did answer it. I just didn't give you the answer you wanted."

Jess shrugged. It made sense. Rory won the next war.

"Were you happy to see me when I came to New York?"

"Yes."

"How happy?"

"After I saw you, I thought about nothing but you. That's why I moved back."

"Two birds with one stone."

"Shit."

They both smiled. They agreed to play one final round. It was the hardest round yet. It seemed to go on forever. They didn't care. They wanted to hold on to each other as long as possible. Jess won.

"Do you still love me?"

Rory looked down. God, she didn't want to answer this. She didn't want to tell him the truth. Jess held her under an intense stare. Rory's eyes flickered up and met his for a split second before she turned them back down.

"Rory. Do you still love me?"

Jess saw the tear that slipped from her eye. She finally choked a single word out.

"Yes."

"How much?"

Rory let go of Jess's hand and stood up. He stood up, too.

"Don't do this to me! Get out! Now!"

Jess tried to speak but Rory slapped him harshly through the face.

"GET OUT!!!"

"No."

"Why? Why not? Did you come here just to do this to me?"

"No. I came here to tell you something."

Jess remained calm as Rory screamed at him through a raw, suddenly dry throat.

"What? What could you possibly want to tell me?"

"Some I've told you before."

Rory was speechless. She tried to speak for what seemed like forever when she finally got her words out. She knew what he wanted to say.

"N-No! D-D-Don't even say that Jess! No! I've got Logan! I-I don't need you anymore."

"Don't lie!"

Rory collapsed. Jess caught her just before she hit the floor. She was sobbing. This was the hardest he had ever seen this girl cry.

"Jess…..no….."

Rory clung to Jess's shirt as he held her as close as he possibly could.

"Do you love me?"

His voice was gentle, almost a whisper.

"More than you know……"

Jess loosened his grip on her slightly and cupped her face in his hands.

"Good."

He kissed her. She gave in. She kissed back. Why even bother with Logan when she had this?

* * *

What d'ya think? 


	5. Thunderstorms

Hey people! God, I'm loving these reviews! Thank ya'll so much! I'm so happy you like the story! I had one person ask me when the last chapter took place. It took place a month or two after Honor's wedding. Hope that gives more meaning to the story. Anywho, on with the next chapter!!!!

Summary: Rory hates thunderstorms. A lot. But who could she call at two o' five in the morning to help her through it? Jess, maybe?

* * *

Rory sat in her living room, listening to the sounds of the thunder and the rain hitting the roof and windows angrily. She jumped as a huge flash of lightening lit up the dark house. This storm had been raging for about half an hour now, and the power went out twenty minutes ago. She cautiously got up off the sofa and looked out the window. The tree's around the house were swaying violently in the strong wind, and the drive way was pretty much flooded.

'_Great," _She thought. _"Mom will never get home in this!'_

Lorelai had a date that night with someone she had met at the mall and now Rory was stuck in a dark, motherless, lonely crap shack of a house. Her thoughts were broken when she saw another huge flash of lightening followed by a crackling clash of thunder. She jumped away from the window before tripping over the coffee table and falling back onto a chair.

'_This is it! I'm calling Dean!'_

Rory stood up and grasped around in the dark for her cell phone, praying it still had a bar or two. She mentally kicked herself when she realized she had left it in her room. She hesitantly headed towards her bedroom door, scolding herself for being so scared. She didn't know what it was about thunderstorms, but she hated them with a passion. They scared her for some odd reason. With another great boom of thunder Rory all but jumped to her door.

'_This has got to stop!' _She groaned inwardly.

She quickly opened her door, ran to her dresser, and grabbed the phone. She dashed out as fast as she could and plopped down on the sofa, glad to be back in the living room. She opened her phone, her large blue eyes becoming even larger when she saw the time.

"Two 'o five? Dean's already in bed! Shit!" Rory cursed out loud. She was scared out of her mind, and she couldn't think of one person in Stars Hollow who was still awake and would help her through her misery. She knew her mom probably wouldn't answer but she called anyways. She groaned when Lorelai's cell went straight to voice mail.

"Hey, it's Lorelai! Leave me a message and I'll get back to you unless you are Kirk because I do not owe you ten dollars and I am not going to change my mind! Bye!!"

Rory took a deep breath, waiting for the beep.

_BEEP!_

"I love you, Mom. Remember that." Rory sighed as she hung up the phone.

'_Perfect…..'_

Rory sat for a moment, thinking of who she could call.

'_Patty? No…..Babette? Hmmm…..no. Taylor? In your dreams, Gilmore. Lane? Do you want to be the reason she gets sent away? God………….Jess!'_

Rory stood up, fidgeting with her phone. Could she call Jess? There was a good chance he might answer. He stays up late sometimes. Would he talk to her? Would he make fun of her for freaking out? Rory punched Jess's number into the phone, but just as she was about to hit talk she thought about what Dean would do if he found out she had called Jess instead of him, even though she knew he wouldn't answer, at two in the morning. Rory was about to close her phone when the house shook with thunder once more.

'_OKAY OKAY!!! JESS!!! I'LL CALL JESS!!!'_

Rory quickly hit talk and held her breath.

_Ring…….Ring……Ring……Ring……_

"Hello?" Came a deep, sleepy voice.

"Jess?" Rory choked.

"Rory? What's- wait…..why aren't you in bed?" Jess asked. Rory rolled her eyes, ignoring his question.

"Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry! I'll just go-"

Jess cut her off.

"No. It's good. Now, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yea. I guess. Um….can you talk for awhile?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I-uh-I-the storm…uh….the power's out and I just need someone to talk to I guess because my mom's not home, everyone's asleep-"

"Hey, hey! Rory, slow down." Jess laughed. "Are you scared of the storm or something'?"

Rory heard the hint of laughter in his voice and frowned.

"Well, I-Yes! I've always hated thunderstorms! Ever since I was six they've been like the end of the world for me-oh god!"

Jess knew the lightening had startled her because she yelped just as it flashed. He could also tell she was trying hard not to cry by the way she was straining her voice.

"Listen, Rory, I'll be over in just a sec, okay? You just sit tight."

It took Rory a moment to comprehend what he had just said. He was coming over? To help her? In all this?

"Jess-wait!" Rory tried to tell him it was fine but he had already hung up. She closed her phone and threw it on a cushion. She sighed as she put her head in her hands. Dean was going to freak. Not only did she call _him_ at two in the morning but he was coming over! Of course Rory was worried about what Dean would say but she still found comfort in the fact that it was Jess who was willing to help her.

'_Jess.'_

A few minutes passed as Rory sat on the sofa, clinging to a cushion as if she were holding on for dear life. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard a knock on the door. She ran to open it.

"Jess!" Rory flung herself into his arms before he even got both feet into the door. He stumbled backwards.

"Whoa! Now I know the sky has fallen!" Jess laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. Rory's eyes widened as she realized what she was doing and she quickly pulled away. She didn't even notice that Jess was soaked until she saw the water stains on the front of her shirt.

"Oh my God!" She gasped. "Look at you! You're wet! You know you really didn't have to do this!"

"I know," Jess shrugged. " but I could tell you were a little shook up and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Rory pulled him into the living room.

"Hold on, I'll go get you a towel." She said as she took the stairs two at a time. With Jess there she had found the courage to go upstairs for the first time in what seemed like forever. A few moments later Rory came back down with a towel. She plopped down beside him and threw it over his head before drying his hair and face.

"Thanks Mom!" Jess laughed. Rory gave him a dirty look.

"Fine! You do it!" She smiled and threw the towel down beside him on the sofa. She watched as he finished drying his hair. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked with wet hair. His clothes were clinging to him as well, showing off his muscular body.

"What?" Rory jumped at the sound of Jess's voice. She then realized she had been staring a hole right through him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

Jess laughed as she looked down and blushed.

"So, you okay now?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Listen, I didn't want you running through the mother of all thunderstorms just to come and talk to me. It would have been fine just over the phone." Rory replied.

"You want me to run back?" Jess grinned. Rory slapped his shoulder playfully.

"No! I'm happy you came. Very happy." The two stared at each other for a moment before Rory turned her head shyly.

"So, uh….you got a book? I have a flashlight." Jess said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll be right back." Rory left her spot on the sofa and calmly went into her room. She marveled at how safe she felt around Jess. She emerged a few seconds later with a copy of 'Please Kill Me'. Jess smiled when he saw it. Rory sat down on the sofa, her hip meeting his. He pulled out his flashlight and they both exchanged their belongings.

"I can't believe you bought this. Have you read it yet?" Jess smiled down at Rory.

"No, I was hoping you could read it to me." They both laughed as Rory turned on the flashlight. Jess opened the book and began to read.

"Once upon a time……" Rory softly slapped his face. He smiled and nudged her back. He then began to read the story as Rory guided his eyes with the flashlight. They were so wrapped up in each other that they forgot all about the storm raging outside. All they knew was that they were here, reading a book, together. Rory didn't even notice her head resting softly against Jess's shoulder. Jess didn't notice his head resting on top of hers. Neither of them remembered going to sleep that way either...

* * *

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
